Bloodbending Prodigy
by fireferretfanatic
Summary: Katara is learning she has the ability to bloodbend in the most unusual way...by destroying everyone around her. Can Zuko do something to help her?  1st and 2nd chapter have been re-done
1. intro

**Intro **

**Katara**

I walked into my tent, feeling unusually tired after a few days of riding on Appa with Zuko. We had just confronted the man, who killed my mother, hours ago. I lay down on my sleeping bag with my hands behind my head. I thought about what just happened. I finally faced that murderer. I finally got my revenge…even if I hadn't killed him. The look on his face was priceless. He was afraid. Good.

"I want him to fear me." I said to myself. That sounded a little…dark, but I don't care. I _did_ want him to fear me. He made me fear the fire nation more than anything for years. I'm over that now. I'm done being afraid. I'm not even afraid of Zuko anymore.

"Zuko." I sighed. I forgave him. After all that we have ever been through we finally had…closure. I smiled to myself. I never did like fighting with him, it just seemed more…natural to. Fire and water. We are complete opposites. But then, I think. We have so much in common…BANG!

I got up from my position when I heard a loud crash from outside. Dinner was splattered all over the place. I looked up from the mess with my eye twitching to see Sokka and Momo covered in it. My hands made there way into fits as my arms rose. I could feel the steam come out of my ears! This took me hours to make and now!

"SOKKA!" I screamed. The rest of the gang heard my scream and came running back to camp and just watched.

"SOKKA WHAT DID YOU DO!" I screamed at the top of my lunges. I stared him down waiting for an answer as I saw Momo slowly creeping away.

"You to Momo get back here!" The lemur then ran behind Sokka for cover.

"Oh relax sis." Sokka said licking the food off of his fingers and hands. "You can easily clean this up and make some more." WHAT!

"Oh _I_ can clean it up!" I yelled my arms flinging in the air. "_I_ can make more dinner!" I screamed at him. I flung my hands above my head and just like that everyone was standing still, hands by their sides. As my fist got tighter their faces stiffened in shock and pain. Even Momo was standing still. I looked at one face to another. Each one of them grunting in utter agony. What was happening to them? As I looked on my vision grew dim and I felt lightheaded. In a matter of seconds, my eyesight went black as my eyelids fell shut and I collapsed. The last thing I saw was the moon. Full.


	2. Chapter 1

**So I decided to redo the chapters, make them a bit better by adding things from the episode. And so it's not confusing, Zuko is with the gang. This is the first time they're meeting Hama. It's after the southern raiders and before the ember island players. **

**Bloodbending Prodigy **

**1**

**Katara**

When I woke up I was back in my tent. My head was throbbing with pain. I slowly got up, holding my head, and walked out. I noticed everyone packing.

"Are we leaving already?" I asked. Just then Sokka ran up to and grabbed me into a hug.

"You're up!" He said into my shoulder. "What happened to you?" He said pulling me back.

"Yeah, and what did you to us?" Toph added. I just stared at them. _I_ didn't have an answer for them. All I even remembered was the looks on their faces. Pain.

"I-I don't know." That was best I could give them, '_I don't know'._

"Well whatever it is it's over now. We should focus on getting closer to the fire nation." Aang said starting to load Appa. I nodded in agreement and went over to put away my things and put down my tent. I bent over to roll up my sleeping bag when I nearly stumbled over, holding my head again. My headache was so bad. I've never had one like this before. Before I did hit the ground Zuko surprisingly caught me. I tried not to look at him. I knew my face was red…but so was his.

"You need help?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. After Zuko helped me with putting down the remaining tents and loading Appa, we all boarded and headed of to our next camp site.

X-X-X

We landed somewhere in the woods. We couldn't tell if there was any town near by. Appa was so tried we gave up on pushing him and decided to take a rest.

"Wanna tell ghost stories?" Sokka asked in a spooky voice.

"No Sokka." We all said in unison. He ignored us all and started a story about a haunted sword or something. Know was really listening, or really cared. Toph tried to make sassy remarks about his ill-told story. The two argued about ghosts and sword's while Suki tried to calm things down. I listened to their babbling when I heard Zuko behind me.

"You've been awfully quiet." He said to me. I looked down.

"I just haven't been feeling well lately." I admitted.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I lied as I closed my eyes. He paused before he began again.

"What happened back there?"

"Back where?"

"At the camp. You just…collapsed." He finished. "And what you did to us." My eyes widened when I remember their faces.

"I-I did that?" I asked now looking up at him.

"I guess so. You were the only one who wasn't in pain…Well beside the fact that you fainted and aren't feeling well now." He smiled. I thought about it. He was right. But what was I doing that caused so much pain?

"What did it feel like I was doing?" He frowned. Looked like it was too painful to talk about.

"It was agonizing. Felt like my insides were being pulled inside out, my blood boiling." I felt my eyes start to tear up. How could I do that to my friends?

"Katara don't cry. It's over. You don't have to worry about it, ok?" He wrapped his arm around me. I had the faintest shade of pink on my face. But I wasn't thinking about the fact that Zuko had his arm around me. How could I not think about what I've done? How did I do it? Seeing them like that, it breaks my heart.

"Wait." I heard Toph say in the middle of her argument. I looked away from Zuko and towards her. "Guys. Do you hear that? I hear people under the mountain…and they're screaming." The gang looked around at each other, a little scared at what she said.

"Pfft. Nice try." Sokka said trying to ease the tension.

"No. I'm serious. I hear something." She put her hand on the earth to get a better feel at the vibrations.

"It just…stopped."

"Hello children." Came a mysterious voice. We all screamed and jumped, huddling around Toph. A mysterious woman stepped out from the darkness looking completely harmless.

"Sorry to frighten you. My name is Hama. You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn near by. Why don't you come by for some spiced tea and warm beds?" We all nodded in agreement. It was better then staying out here in this creepy forest.

X-X-X

Walking through the woods with a mysterious old woman at night was a little spooky. The wind blew the trees making the leaves rustle. My sandals stepped in mud puddles making it splash all over my legs. The sound of our feet squishing and squashing in the grass rang in my ears. I looked ahead and saw dim lights from a near by town. Good. The quicker we got out of this place the better.

When we got to her inn, we all took a seat as she poured our warm drinks. I thanked her for her hospitality towards us strange kids. She didn't mind but I still felt we were intruding. Hama then told us something that would make us fear the woods even more. She told us about the people disappearing there.

"When the moon turns full, people go in and they don't come out." She paused then stood up. "Who wants more tea?" We each gave her an expression that read 'Your pretty creepy lady' all over. She smiled and told us we were safe here in her inn and showed us to our rooms.

"There are two rooms in this hall. Anyone can take them." Aang shrugged and walked into one while Sokka went into the one across. We continued to a different hall and stopped.

"You four can bunk here." Suki and I took the rooms on the left while Zuko and Toph did the opposite. Once she left, the four of us looked at each other.

"Is it me or is that lady a little too nice?"

"I agree with Toph." Suki added.

"Ok maybe she's a little," I tried to find the right words. "Odd. But she's just trying to be nice." I tried convincing them that this lady wasn't all bad but they were no where close to considering it. Suki looked down the hall.

"I'm going with Sokka." She said, headed back down the hall. Toph snorted.

"What? Is Suki to scared to sleep by herself?" Suki turned around to object, but thought about it and frowned at Toph, walking away.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna get some beauty sleep. Night lovebirds." The earthbender said while putting her hands behind her head, walking into her room. I sighed and looked at Zuko.

"This place does kind of give me the creeps." I admitted grabbing my arms.

"Don't worry Katara, I'll protect you." Zuko laughed. Zuko laughs? I looked up at him as he walked over to me.

"Why are being so nice to me all of a sudden?" That question had been bothering me for a while now.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." I looked down. "You just seem like…like you care." I didn't look at him but I could feel his gaze on me.

"Well what if I do?" I looked at him confused. He sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me into my room and shutting the door.

"Look. I thought after we fought the southern raiders we were," He looked away. "Closer then before." I blushed as I looked at him eyes wide. He looked back at me and noticed my expression, blushing as well.

"OH I didn't mean-

"Yeah cause-

"That would be-

"No yeah-

"_Not bad_." He looked away whispering but I caught it.

"What?"

"Nothing." He nearly screamed. I dropped it.

"Uh I'll leave now." He said opening the door, but I closed it and took hold of his arm.

"What do you mean closer?" I looked at him. He looked surprised by my sudden question.

"Well I thought we were," He paused. "Friends?" It sounded more like a question to me.

"Friends? How?" I didn't mean it like I didn't want to be his friend. I was just curious when he stopped being my enemy.

"After we faced your mother's killer." That seemed like a reasonable answer but he didn't stop there. "We talked and…connected I guess." I nodded. He must have felt the same. I felt like he knew me better. We were so different yet so similar. I understood him and he understood me.

"Ok." I looked down and let go of his arm.

"Goodnight Katara." He told me heading for the door.

"Night." I said. I lay on my temporary bed and thought about that little chat that affected the way I feel about Zuko.

"_Katara?" _

"_Yeah." I heard him come up from behind me and stopped. "What do you-?_

_He bent down and wrapped his arms around me. I started to shake with tears and he tightened his grip. He hid his face into my hair and sat behind me causing me to fall into his lap. I just cried and cried and he didn't let go of me. He understood what I was going through._

"_I'm such a coward." I managed to confess between sobs. _

"_Don't ever say that Katara." He chuckled. "Hey if you're such a coward why did you _want_ to face him?" I didn't answer. I was to upset to discuss this. _

"_Katara if you killed him you wouldn't be any better then him. It's better this way. It proves just how much of a coward you _aren't_ if anything. So don't worry about him alright?" The tears stopped pouring out but my face was still wet. _

"_But I wanted to kill him." He sighed still holding on._

"_What was she like?" I could give him a million answers for that question. _

"_My mother was a lot of things. Kind, smart," I laughed. "Funny. You can say Sokka gets some of his humor from her." I smiled. I didn't like to think of my mother very often because it brought back to many bad memories. But still there were good ones. _

"_Your mom sounds like mine." I felt him smile into my back. "I was the mama's boy." I laughed. _

"_You, a mama's boy?" My smiled suddenly faded. "That leaves Azula as daddy's little angel right?" He chuckled._

"_More like daddy's little puppet." He frowned at what his sister turned out to be._

"_I'm sorry." I told him._

"_For what?"_

"_For not noticing how bad you've had it. I constantly talk about my mother and not once have I ever asked you about yours." He stroked my hair._

"_It's ok Katara. I know my mother's still out there somewhere. I'll find her one day. You don't need to worry about me." I wiped my wet face with the back of my hand and leaned more in towards Zuko. I hadn't realized what I was doing until after we fell over. _

"_Sorry." I chuckled rubbing my head. He just smiled. I turned, now facing him, to get up but he grabbed my back forcing me back down on him. I was surprised at his actions which made me blush a little. I looked into his eyes and watched as his gaze moved down onto my lips. I knew what he was going to do. I just didn't know if I wanted it to happen. If I retreat now I may never have another chance at this. But wait who said I wanted it? I argued with myself in my head, not paying any attention._

_He was getting closer to me. I didn't move. He was an inch away from my lips, an inch away from showing his true feelings and for me gaining new ones. So I decided to take the risk and close the gap but he pulled away last minute. My eyes widened. I had just decided that I wanted to take this path, to see where it would take me and he decided to get rid of it? My chance flew out the window and it wasn't because of me. _

_I sighed and frowned at him. I got up off of him, truly hurt. This time he didn't pull me down. _

"_I'll be with Appa." I growled walking towards my big fluffy friend. _

I closed my eyes. How could he be so stupid? And now he wants to think we're actually more?


	3. Chapter 2

**Bloodbending Prodigy**

**2**

"Wake up, Katara." I heard someone say. It was Hama. She opened the curtains to let in the light. Ugh. A little _too_ much light. I squinted my eyes and pulled the covers back over my head.

"Come Katara. We need to get to the market before all the good food is taken. Do you mind calling your friends as well?" I got dressed and went to Toph's room.

"Toph." I said knocking on the door. "Toph get up." I said starting to bang on the door. I got impatient and walked right in, opening her curtains, waking her with the light.

"What was that for Sugar Queen?" She said shielding her eyes.

"Time to get up. Hama's orders." I walked out but I caught her mocking me. I shrugged it off. I knocked on Suki's door but soon remembered she was with my brother, so I moved to Zuko's room.

"Zuko come on time to get up." I opened the door and saw him lying in the bed. I walked over to the bed, where his body slightly drooped off the side. I noticed his shirt was off but I tried to ignore it. Yeah, like that was possible. I bent down, now face to face and smirked. He smiled and blew his bangs up. I chuckled.

"You caught me." He said.

"Yeah. What happened to _I rise with the sun_." I laughed.

"So you remember that." I promised myself I wouldn't get lost in his eyes but they pulled me in. He slowly brought his hand up to mine, brushing it lightly before taking it. I played along and tangled my fingers with his. His expression changed. He looked surprised and happy all at the same time. He propped himself with his other arm and started getting closer. I wanted to, I really wanted to but I was afraid he would reject me again. I lightly put a hand on his chest. His eyes opened.

"What?"

"Don't bother." It was more like a whisper but he still caught it.

"Why not?" He asked shocked.

"I know this isn't want you want Zuko."

"Yes. Yes it." He began to lean again but I stopped him.

"Then why didn't you want to kiss me before?" This I whispered into his ear. He knew what I meant.

"I-I don't know I-

"That's what I thought." I got up and he followed grabbing my wrist.

"Katara you can't keep running from me like this." I turned to him, now facing his bare chest I tried to ignore. Great.

"Katara please don't run from me." He took hold me and wrapped his arms around my back. I felt a tear run down my check. Tears? Really Katara, man up, it's just a guy. You can't cry over a guy, especially not this one. I sighed and pulled away trying to hide the tears from him and walked out. I leaned against the wall closing the door. Why Zuko why do you have to make things so complicated for me?

I bounced of the wall and headed down stairs with the rest of the gang. We walked through the market place with Hama helping her with groceries. I tried to avoid Zuko by helping out Hama.

"That Mister Yhao seems to have a thing for you." I told the old women. "Maybe we should go back and see if he'll give us some free komodo sausages."

"You would have me use my feminine charms to take advantage of that poor man? I think you and I are going to get along swimmingly." She clasped her hands together excited to make a new friend.

We passed by one station where a man told someone about the full moon and how he couldn't afford loosing another delivery boy. Sokka, of course thought it sounded suspicious and thought it had to do with 'spirit world shenanigans'. Sokka and Aang already thought up a plan on how they would ask around town about the spirit and have Aang confront it and save the day yet again.

"Helping people. That's what I do." Aang said. I smiled and rolled my eyes at what my friend said.

"Why don't you all take those things back to the inn? I just have to run a couple more errands. I'll be back in a little while.

"This is a mysterious little town you have here." Sokka told Hama, already following through with his little 'plan'.

"Mysterious town for mysterious children." Suddenly we all look at Sokka who seems dumbfounded.

X-X-X

We headed back to the inn and started to put the groceries away. Sokka wasn't giving up on his plan and told us he thought Hama was strange. Of course we all thought this way but never were so serious about it like he was. I had to take Hama's side of course. She took us in and helped us when we needed it. She reminded me of something gran gran would do.

"I'm going to take a look around." Sokka was just not listening today. He headed for the stairs and we followed quickly behind him.

"Sokka! Sokka what are you doing? You can't just snoop around someone's house!"

"Sokka, Katara's right. Maybe you shouldn't do this." Zuko said.

"It'll be fine." The snoop assured us.

"She'll be home any minute." Aang whispered to him.

"Sokka don't do this. It's not right." Suki took his arm but he kept on walking. He went through empty rooms and closets.

"Sokka you're going to get us all in trouble!" Toph told him.

"This is just plain rude!" Nothing any of us said stopped him. He reached a small door that he pulled open, revealing a bunch of dolls that fell out, scaring him and causing him to draw his sword.

"Okay. That's pretty creepy." Aang admitted. Yeah, it was. But I had to defend this woman. Sokka still, did not stop and walked on to the attic. He looked through the key hole.

"There's a little chest in there." Toph was suddenly excited.

"Maybe it's treasure!" We looked at her like it was unbelievable. She was probably just being funny. Sokka opened the attic door with the tip of his sword and walked right in picking up the box. Toph took it from his hands, making a key from her bracelet, and trying to bust into the box.

"This is crazy." I told him. "I'm leaving."

"Suit yourself." I looked back when I heard the chest _click_. I ran to huddle around it, as did Zuko, Suki, and Aang.

"I'll tell you what's in the box." Hama surprised us all making us scream. We looked ashamed and handed her the chest. She opened it and pulled out a blue comb.

"It's the last thing I own from growing up in the southern water tribe." Hama surprised us yet again causing Sokka and me to look totally amazed. Everyone looked as us in shock.

X-X-X

Later that day we all came down for our evening meal with lots of questions. When I sat down I noticed the sea prunes waiting to be eaten. She explained everything to us. She once lived peacefully in our tribe but the fire nation took her along with many other water benders. She eventually escaped from the prison but never got back home. I has amazed at her story and very honored that she wanted to teach me everything she knew. I knew I felt a bond with her.

"I would be honored to learn from you Hama." I smiled at her and she nodded.

X-X-X

After dinner we headed back to our rooms.

"Can you believe that Hama knew gran, Sokka?"

"Yeah, but I still thinks she creepy." I smacked his arm.

"Be respectful." He mimicked me in a high pitched voice but I shrugged it off and continued to my room. I tried getting there without having to deal with Zuko. I wasn't in the mood to talk about our 'relationship'. I said goodnight to Suki and hurried into my room and closed the door but it stopped. Someone's foot was wedged in the door. Gee I wonder who that is.

"What Zuko?"

"Well you don't seem happy I'm here."

"I really don't want to talk about…us ok."

"Well I wasn't planning on talking about _us_ I just wanted to talk. But if we happened to wonder off into our relationship then…that's ok too." He looked up with a funny grin on his face. I sighed.

"Zuko there is no us ok. There will never be an _us._ I thought we had a …connection before but I was wrong. I was wrong about you. _Us _is just not-

I was suddenly silenced by is lips on mine. My eyes widened in shock. I didn't pull him away just yet. I waited. I watched him the entire time. I watched how concentrated he was. How much he wanted this kiss to mean something. A part of me wished the same. Would I let the past get in the way of a real relationship with Zuko? I was being stubborn about it. Maybe I could give him a chance …maybe.

He opened his eyes, never moving his lips from mine, and starred back into my eyes. It seemed like in eternity getting lots in his golden eye with his lips touching mine. It was awkward but it didn't pull us away. I finally pulled away and moved my lips to his scar and kissed it gently. He wound his arms around me but I took them off.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I covered my mouth with my hand. Did I just want to see what I missed that day at our camp? Probably.

"Goodnight." I just nodded and closed the door behind him sobbing as well. Katara don't. You have a big day ahead of you. A day with a water bending master.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bloodbending Prodigy**

**3**

This morning I got up quickly, very excited about my day with Hama. I've never meet another bender from my tribe. I quickly changed into my fire nation outfit and ran out the door to meet up with Hama. It was early in the morning and everyone was still asleep.

We walked to an open area, not far from town and talked about our home. She explained how easy it was to bend back home because we _are_ surrounded by our element. Here in the fire nation it's almost impossible to find a resourceful lake or pond. I told her about the time we went to the desert and had no water. I felt so defenseless out there, not being able to bend. And about that one time I used my own sweat to bend us out of a prison. She was quit proud of me.

"Did you know you can even pull water out of thin air?" She demonstrated by making one quick motion of her arm, around her head and out again.

"There's water in places you never think about." She took the water and covered her hand in it, then froze it to her fingers, flinging it towards a tree. The razor sharp blades stuck into its bark. It was fascinating to know I would be doing that one day.

Hama then took me to an open meadow, covered in pinkish red like flowers. They were really beautiful.

"They're called fire lilies." Hama told me. Fire lilies. I've never considered the fire nation to be a beautiful place until now.

"Like all living things, these plants are filled with water." She bended the water out of the flowers, making there color turn a dead one and swirled the water around her and into a rock, now sliced in five individual pieces.

"That was incredible." I looked beneath me at the dead flowers. "It's a shame about the lilies though." I explained.

"There just flowers, they'll grow back." I frowned, feeling bad for the poor things. "When you a water bender in a strange land, you do whatever you can to survive. Tonight I will teach you the ultimate technique of water bending. It can only be done during a full moon, when you bending is at its peak." I was a little worried at first. Hadn't see told us about the strange things that happened to people during the full moon? She laughed reminding me of who we were. Two master water benders.

**Zuko**

I walked with the gang (everyone but Katara) to a man called 'Old man Ding'. We wandered around town earlier asking people about the strange things that happened during the full moon. One man told us about this crazy old man. He was a victim of the spirit but survived and came back to tell his story. He walked through town until we found an old man boarding up his windows.

"Old man Ding?" Aang asked the old man. He was caught of guard and mistakenly smashed his own thumb with his hammer. I laughed, not because his pain was funny, but because I remember doing the same thing in a small earth kingdom town. Toph punched my arm, hard. I apologized and rubbed my sore arm.

"Why does everyone call me that? I'm not that old!" He tried picking up one of the boards, but was obviously too weak to handle it. I rolled my eyes and went over to pick it up for him and Sokka came with the hammer and nails boarding it up.

"I'm not getting snatched up by some moon monster. It's a full moon out tonight!"

"We wanted to ask you about that. Did you get a good look at whoever took you?" Aang asked handing Sokka more nails.

He told us the story of how he felt his limbs had a mind of there own. He just started to walk up towards the mountain. It was forcing him to. He tried to fight it but couldn't gain control. It was bringing him to a cave. He thought his last glimpse of light would be the moon. But then the sun started to rise, and he gained control again and 'high-tailed' his way out of the forest. Sokka was a bit frightened by his tale.

"Why would a spirit want to take people to a mountain?" Suki asked hiding behind her boyfriend.

"Oh no!" Toph scared us all. "I did hear people under the mountain! The missing villagers must still be there." We all looked at the mountain that, we now knew, contained missing victims. Who knew maybe even dead bodies? It was too frightening to think about.

We made our way back to the forest, running towards the mountain. We found an opening to the cave and made our way down there. It was completely dark. Toph had to lead the way. Just ahead, there was a lit hall way and a metal door. Toph bended the door and we ran in surprised to see all of the missing villagers. They were tied with their hands above their heads. They looked awful, like they had been here for days, some weeks.

"We're saved!" One man barley said. Toph ran up to one of them, making a key with her bracelet, and got to work. Sokka and I used our swords to chop of some of the chains so they could put their arms down while they waited for Toph.

"I didn't know spirit's made prisons like this. Who brought you here?" Aang asked them.

"It was no spirit. It was a witch." One man said.

"A witch?" Suki asked puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"She seems like a normal old woman." One woman explained. "But she controls people. Like some dark puppet master." She said as she rubbed her sore wrists. Sokka soon knew who was behind it all.

"Hama!" He growled. And as soon as he said the name I stopped and realized.

"Katara!" Everyone soon caught on.

"I'll get these people out of here. You go!" Toph told us unlocking more chains.

"I'll stay here with Toph." Suki said, pulling out a small dagger to pick the locks on the chains. I didn't wait for anyone. I just ran back out of the door back to the forest and looked for them.

**Katara**

"Can you feel the power the full moon brings?" She looked up at the moon, gaining its power. I looked at her confused. She used to be this nice old woman. But now she looked power crazed. Her veins stood out as she felt her powers rise.

"I've never felt more alive." She smiled.

"What I'm about to show you, I learned in that reached fire nation prison." That's when she told me everything. How this really all came about. She was locked away. It made her angry and more power hunger then ever before. She forced herself to learn a new bending: Bloodbending. My eyes were wide. Is that would I was doing that night at camp? As she explained it more I felt sick. I was doing that to my friends?

"Once you've perfected this technique, you could control anything." She glanced at me. "Or anyone." Did she know? I looked away from her, ashamed. "I have a feeling you've already come across this technique haven't you?" She asked. I looked up in shock. Yup, she knows. "Let's perfect it then, shall we?"

She turned sharply to face me and raised her arms. My arm suddenly grew a mind of its own, twisting in pain. I screamed. I was defenseless. I didn't know what to do. I grabbed the uncontrolled arm with my other, trying to hold it in place. Suddenly I was standing straight, as if I had binds tied around me, struggling to get free of her grip. She flung me around until I was dizzy, and then brought me to the ground, where I could bow down to her, to give in and give up.

"Stop. Please. I don't want to bloodbend anymore." Her smile grew even more wicked then before and caused me to feel what my friends felt. It was infuriating not being able to control yourself. I tried so hard but I couldn't break free. If I wanted to get out of this I would have to give up a lot. I had to bloodbend again no matter how much I didn't want to. She laughed as I concentrated on the moon, gaining more and more power. I slowly stood up to her astonishment.

"You're not the only one who draws power from the moon." I said as I fully stood up and bended water from the grass beneath me and whipped it at her. She bended it back with more force and more water, but I stopped it, creating it to rain down on us. She was amazed at how equally matched she was.

I bended more water from the trees and tripped her and spun her around until she hit the ground with a great 'THUD'. I breathed heavily and suddenly got the wind knocked out of me when Zuko tackled me into a hug.. I saw Aang and Sokka run up from behind him.

"We know what you've been doing Hama." Sokka said.

"Give up! You're out numbered." Aang took a fighting stance.

"No! You have only outnumbered yourselves." She said. And with the flick of her writs, she had Sokka and Aang standing straight with no control of there limbs. Zuko's grasp was suddenly tighter on me.

"I'm not doing that!" He told me. I tried to get out of Hama's forced grasp.

"I kind of like this." Zuko said.

"Not now Zuko!" I said bending water between us and at him so he would let go.

"You're forgiven." He called out as I ran back towards the fight. Hama flung Sokka and Aang at me, but I dodged them and took water from the grass to throw at Hama. She put up a spinning force field that soon broke.

"Katara look out!" Sokka said behind me, unwillingly drawing his sword and gliding towards me with the weapon pointed right at me.

"It's like my brain has a mind of its own!" Sokka swung his sword at me. "Stop it arm!" I bended my brother away from me and Aang came from behind to hit me and I froze him to a tree.

"I'm sorry Aang."

"It's okay."

Zuko suddenly rose from his spot with his duel swords. It was difficult, but I managed to dodge them both and splashed the water his way, knocking him down.

"Don't hurt your friends Katara. And don't let them hurt each other!" Hama screamed as she crossed her arms causing the three boys to come each other. Sokka and Zuko both had their swords out. If I didn't do something, they would all be pierced by their own weapons.

"No!"

They screamed as they were drawn quickly towards one another but then it all stopped. Inches away from death. They looked at each other then at Hama. She was now straight up, being controlled. And it was by me. I slowly brought her to her knees. I closed my eyes, ashamed that I had bloodbended yet again.

Toph and Suki came from behind with the villagers ready to arrest the evil woman.

"You're going to be locked away forever." One man said.

"My work here is done." Hama said coldly. "Congratulations Katara. You're on the road to becoming a master bloodbender. I hope you had fun doing it again." She laughed. I covered my hand with my mouth. What have I done? I'm a monster. I feel into Zuko's embrace and sobbed, ashamed of what I have become. And it'll only get worse, I know it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bloodbending Prodigy **

**4**

We got out of there as soon as we could. It was hard to stay there especially for me. Everyone tried to comfort me but I didn't want them to feel sorry for me. I felt weak and sick after a while. I tried secluding myself from the gang. I didn't want to accidentally hurt them. Now that I was capable of doing this I had to learn how to control it. It was hard, yes. It drained me out everyday. Just the power I consumed made me weak, I didn't have to bloodbend. Suki volunteered to do my share of our chores so I could rest but I didn't let her. I slept longer in the mornings and got tired quickly after practicing water bending with Aang. Zuko suggested our next stop would be Ember Island. It was about a few days trip away but I didn't mind.

After leaving Hama's town, we flew a little deeper into the woods away from it to rest. I hopped off of Appa and walked over to a tree that I leaned against. I closed my eyes and tried falling asleep. I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Toph and the gang behind her. She hugged me. I was surprised. Toph was never like this around me. Then everyone else jumped in with the hug. I felt safe, but then again I_ was_ the danger.

"You're anything but a monster Katara. I know. I've lived with you for your whole life." Oh, sarcastic Sokka. I smiled.

"Thanks guys." They released me and said goodnight. They knew this new power drained me quickly. I was now forced to continue learning the art of bloodbending if I wanted to control it and get used to it. I now think this was all part of Hama's plan. She knew I would have to continue with the training. But I won't use it for evil like she did. Never.

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of brewed tea. It smelled delicious and led my nose to Zuko. I got up and looked over my shoulder to see Zuko passing out a few cups. When he saw I was awake he smiled and came over with my cup.

"Good morning sleepy head." He said handing me my drink and kissing my cheek. My eyes widened and my hand slowly crept up to the spot.

"You okay?" He asked me. I simply nodded and took a big gulp of the tea. This tea was awful! I almost sit it out but didn't. Zuko was sitting right in front of me!

"You like it?" I looked up at his face and nodded quickly and swallowed the fowl drink. I let out a deep breathe.

"Mmm. Tasty." I said rubbing my stomach. He smiled.

"I'm glad you think so." Then he poured me even more to fill the almost empty cup. Great. He put the pot back above the fire and came to sit down next to me.

"Shouldn't we be leaving soon?" I asked him.

"We've got time. No need to rush. Ember Island's not going anywhere." He chuckled.

"What is Ember Island anyway?" He looked away. Now was my chance! I pretended to take a big sip of the tea, actually pouring it out behind me.

"It's just a small vacation island. I used to go with my family when I was little. When I still _had_ a family that is."

"So you think you'll be okay going back? Don't you have…unpleasant memories about that place?" He shrugged.

"Yeah. I guess. But I've put them behind me. I've put everything behind me. Now I'm focused on helping you," He looked at me, and then realized what he said. "You guys. I'm helping you guys." I laughed.

"Yeah okay Zuko."

"Hey you guys. I hear something." Toph said with a hand to the ground.

"Don't tell me there are _more_ villagers under ground." Sokka whined.

"No. Someone coming towards us." She stood up quickly and bended a rock towards a bush and a man flew from with in the hiding spot. He landed on his feet and took out a bow and arrow from his back pointing and shooting at whoever was in his way: in this case Suki. She easily blocked it with her fan and threw it back at him. He caught it easily and ran back into the bushes.

"You've got to be kidding me." I heard Zuko say behind me as we got up.

"Who was that?"

"Trouble. Stay behind me." I did as I was told, pulling water from my pouch. Every one took a fighting stance in a circle looking out into the forest.

"It's a member of the Yu Yan Archers." Zuko explained. "I just wonder what they're doing here." Another arrow was shot towards me and I brought up an ice shield. It was going so fast it pierced through the ice, inches away from my face. I was luck that time. Zuko growled and shot fire towards the man. Zuko's eyes grew wide.

"Run." Why he told us that, I didn't know. That is, until a swarm of the men came out from the trees behind us. We weaved through bushes and trees and ran through puddles. Aang created a tornado like force of air to shoot the on coming arrows back towards the shooters. Zuko helped him by shooting fire at the archers.

"Just like old times huh." Aang said to Zuko. Zuko laughed.

"Yeah." I wonder what that could mean.

I froze some of the archers to the trees while Toph hurled big rocks towards them. Sokka skillfully threw his boomerang at them, knocking their bows out of their hands. When it looked like we would win, more men jumped down in front of us. We were losing, badly.

"Uh Katara it seems we're a little dispirit here mind holdin them off?" Toph said as we were back to back fighting.

"Are you crazy Toph? After what we just went through you _want_ me to bloodbend?"

"If it means saving the gang then YES!" I scowled and looked at our conditions. One, two, three…six of us and one two skip a few…a lot of them. I really must be out of my mind.

"Toph I-

"You have to do it Katara! Until Aang masters that Avatar state of his, you're our only secret weapon." Ugh!

"I-I'll try." Okay I can do this. I focused on my first victim. Maybe a little too focused. I let my guard down and he shot at me, ripping my sleeve and cutting my arm. I came back to reality as I water whipped him to a tree, freezing him there.

"Toph I can't do it!" She smashed three guys with two rocks, sending them to walk off into a daze and falling. Then she thought quickly.

"We have to get you angry!"

"Toph I think we should be more focused on this then trying to make me mad." I splashed another man up a tree and she threw a small rock at his head just for fun.

"Maybe you two could save the chit-chat for later; we have a serious matter on our hands!" Sokka screamed over all of the commotion and blocked an arrow away from his face with his sword.

"I'm trying to get Katara to bloodbend so we could make it out of here alive!"

"Toph stop asking for so much! I can't do it! Leave me alone!" Toph smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry Katara. It's just our _lives_ in danger. Nothing important."

"Uh guys?" Sokka said blocking more arrows.

"Look our lives _are_ important but I can't just bloodbend. It takes time, practice," I pointed up at the sky. "And a full moon!"

"Maybe you should stop complaining and figure out how to do it without your precious moon!"

"What!" I said, flinging my arms into the air. I heard screams behind my and I turned to see maybe fifteen men thrown into tree's.

"Did I do that?" Toph crossed her arms and smirked while nodding. I smiled, but hated everything about the devious little plan I was thinking up.

"You guys get out of here. I'll hold them off." The 'Hama' side of me was coming out fast. After not wanting to bloodbend again, to using it willingly.

"What? No way, you're coming too!" Sokka said grabbing my arm. I pulled out of his grasp.

"Sokka get everyone and leave right now!" Toph pulled his arm and nodded.

"Zuko Aang Suki lets get out of here." They turned to look at Toph and stopped everything, running with the group. Zuko ran past me and grabbed my arm. I took his hand off and shook my head.

"No!" He said in a dark voice. "I am _not_ leaving you. You are not sacrificing yourself!" I looked down as Toph came from behind and pulled Zuko away before he got hit with any more arrows.

"Let's go Sparky. She's gonna be just fine!" I nodded in agreement and ran back towards the archers.

"Katara!"

I hid behind a tree and thought about Hama. What would Hama do? How does she consume all of her power? When I gathered all my energy, I went out to a clearing, spinning my arms up above my head to stop all the flowing blood I felt in the trees and bushes. It was the most difficult thing I have ever done, but I was doing it. I was suddenly better then Hama. With all my might, I held them there. They were frozen, unable to move. Now what? I heard someone clapping as they walked out from the shadows.

"Very impressive young waterbender? Or is it bloodbender?"

I watched as he circled around me. I couldn't do anything; this was all part of his plan. I looked back at the archers I had frozen archers. Their faces had so much pain written on them. I could tell I was so much more powerful then Hama, for sure. Honestly, I felt proud. This must be what it feels like to have a sick mind like Hama's.

"My name is Shinu, _General_ Shinu to you my dear, and the official director of the Yu Yan Archers. I believe you are the bloodbender I've heard so much about. I didn't expect you to be this young though."

"I must have me mistaken by someone else. It's Hama you want not me. I'm simply new to the art." He laughed.

"Oh yes, you looked very unskilled." He looked around at his fighters. "We have been roaming these woods for quite some time now. Rumor has it that a loose bloodbender was out here. She escaped from one of our prisons a long time ago. We thought she was dead. But apparently…" I frowned.

"So let me get this strait. You let a bloodbender escape from your jail years ago and hadn't decided to look for her until now? Smooth system you've got there _General _Shinu." He scowled at my remark. "I'm telling you. The woman you want is called Hama. Not me. She only taught this sick power to me." I was amazed at how I could take my focus off of the archers and talk to this man. I felt the big drops of sweet role down my face but ignored it.

"No matter. I'm sure the princess would like a bloodbender, young or old." The princess? This is _not_ good.

**Zuko**

"Katara!"

Toph dragged me away from the scene and we ran to Appa.

"How could you leave her there?" I yanked my arm away and ran back towards the forest. I ran right into a rock that was bended in front of me to keep me from going. To my surprise it was from Aang and not Toph.

"Look Zuko I don't want to leave her either but she's our only hope."

"I thought you were the Avatar? Why can't _you_ stay back there and fight."

"Because I can't! I admit it. I'm the worst Avatar in the history of Avatars! If I would have just mastered the Avatar state I wouldn't have to leave her here but guess what? I didn't! So all we can do now is wait and see how things turn out. Now get on Appa or we're leaving you here to fight those archers alone." He said as he jumped onto Appa's head. I growled and looked back. If I stay with Katara, I could help her, but then I would be captured too, leaving us both defenseless. If I left then I could come to her rescue later. I jumped onto Appa and we flew off.

**So here's the next chapter. I could have made it better but I'm super mad today**. **And you'll never guess who I'm mad at…it's ok take time to think..…DING! time's up. Yes contestant number two you got it right: my dog. Yeah she ran away today. Technically she didn't run away she kind of just 'walked herself'. My friend on the **_**other**_** side of the neighborhood called and said "Uhhh your dog's outside my house." And I was like. "I'm gonna kill her." Yes I have **_**the**_** closest relationship with my dog. I love her to death. Imagine if she got hit by a car! I would die…no literally I'd just burst into flames. So I went over there to pick her up and all and when I got home I put her in the corner. Of course she looked at me with those big puppy dog eyes (but she's no puppy she's 9 years old :/ ) I stood my ground though and didn't fall under her spell. So yeah that's how my day went….if you care. **

**Next chapter I HOPE to put out in the next few days so look forward to that. Enjoy and review, review, review! thanks **


	6. Chapter 5

**Bloodbending Prodigy**

**5**

**Zuko**

After a few hours of flying, we landed Appa near a river to rest. I jumped off of his back and took out a map and sat on the ground.

"What's that?" Toph asked coming to sit next to me.

"It's a map of the places they could have possibly taken Katara."

"Don't worry about that Sparky. We've already come up with a plan." I starred at her in shock.

"Oh just shut up and relax. Katara's a big girl. If anything those _archers_ better watch their backs." The blind girl gave me a smile and a pat on the back. I sighed and put my heads in my hands.

"I know that. I know that she can fight _them_ off, but I'm worried when word gets to Ozai that there's a waterbender in the palace. There's know telling what he's going to do." Toph stiffened.

"Oh…right." I frowned.

"Ok Zuko, tell us how to get to ember island and we should be-

"What?" Getting up, I balled my hands into fists. "You think I'm going on vacation when Katara needs my help? Is _that_ you plan?"

"Your help?" Aang asked. I frowned.

"Yes." He looked away. "Now, if we're going to get Katara back we need to do it fast, before Azula gets to her."

**Katara**

Shinu and his archers arrested me and brought me to a jail cell. I didn't know whether this was the palace or just some old stinky jail house. It was so dark and cold I couldn't tell what anything was.

I heard foot steps coming down the hall and sat up. It was a guard, who unlocked my cell, walked in, and grabbed me by the arm, standing me up. I frowned at him as the loose pieces of hair feel into my face. I looked back at the cell door and saw Azula followed by two more guards walk up.

"So this is the bloodbender. Funny. Who've never done it before when we met."

"I'm not the one you want. Hama is the bloodbender not me."

"There's no use in lying dear." She gave me a sly smile. "You'll defiantly be a useful member of my team." My eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Just then two Dai Li agents came down the hall and grabbed me from the guards grasp. I tried to fight them off but there was no use. Their rock hard hands wrapped around my arms so tightly, I started to loose feeling.

They took me to a dark room and sat me down. I felt some sort of belt being tied around me, causing me to stay in place. Then they bended rocks to squeeze my head and forced me to stare at the only light in the room. My breathing got quicker and my heart raced faster. I remembered Jet. This is what he went through; brain washing.

Suddenly the light started to turn and the agent started to speak.

_Forget about your past._

_You know longer work for the Avatar._

_The Avatar and his friends will always be your enemy._

"No!" I screamed trying to look away. He only grabbed my head and turned it to look at the light again.

_You will never work for the Avatar again._

_You will use waterbending and bloodbending to serve the fire nation and its ruler._

_You will work for the princess, Azula. _

I felt weak and gave up struggling and listened to what he said.

_You will kill the Avatar's friends._

_You will kill the ex-prince, Zuko. _

_And you will bring the Avatar to Ozai._

I felt all my willpower vanish. I remembered nothing. Only that this was my mission and I worked for the fire nation. Anything else didn't matter. The light shut off and Azula walked in front of me.

"Well, you know what to do." After the Dai Li released me I bowed to the princess.

"Yes." I said. "I _will_ destroy the world's last hope for peace."

"Good, follow me." And I did. She led me into a room with maids. They all hustled over to me to take measurements.

"What's this?" I looked over to Azula where she was sitting, legs crossed.

"Please, you work for _me _now. I wouldn't want to be seen with you in _that_." She pointed to my ripped blue garments. I wonder why I had these on.

"You can rest in here. Your new clothes will be ready by morning." I saw the maids look up with pleading eyes at Azula. She merely scowled at them and they looked away continuing their work. Something tells me they didn't want to work over time.

"By morning you will remember nothing but me my dear. That shouldn't be any trouble as long as you remember your mission waterbender." I looked in the mirror wondering what was going on. Not remember anything? What could she mean by that?

**Zuko**

Night fell and I started a fire for our dinner and tea. The food definitely wasn't the same without Katara and her cooking. I missed her already. I had planned such a romantic vacation for us so I could tell her how I feel. Everything was ruined now and it just makes me hate my father more. Is sick twisted way of running a country is driving me crazy. It's taken Katara away from me.

I silently poured everyone's cup of tea then sat down with my own.

"Zuko?" I looked to the side at Suki.

"What?"

"We're all worried about you. You have to-

"Maybe you should worry about Katara." I frowned at her. "That goes for all of you." I said talking another sip of my tea.

"Zuko listen. We all know you have strong feelings for Katara." Toph definitely deserved the harsh glare I gave her. "It's obvious. But you should really calm down."

"Yeah. Don't worry about her she's going to be fine. She did this for all of us." Suki added. I threw my cup to the ground and got up.

"No! Toph made her do it." Toph scowled and said nothing as I pointed to her. "Guilty feeling, huh? See how it feels to feel like it's all your fault, that you messed up and want to start over? Well guess what you can't! So you must feel guilty. It's all you can do now."

"Don't scream at her Zuko, sit down." Aang said as Sokka stood up. I walked over to the little airbender.

"What are you going to do? You haven't done anything! It's like you don't even care!" I was suddenly knocked back by a gust of wind and fell harshly to the ground. Aang came over me.

"You think I don't care?" He said softly. "You think I left Katara there not feeling any pain at all? You think I like it how much time she spends time with you and can only think of me as nothing more than a little brother?"

"Something tells me this isn't about leaving Katara behind." I heard Toph whisper to Suki.

I inched up closed to the Avatar.

"I can't help if she likes me better." I almost whispered. His face got red with anger as he balled his fist and made the first blow. It was nothing, _believe_ me. I caught his fist and threw him back. Standing up quickly, I punched fire at the little punk. He blew the fire away and charged at me.

"Hey you two break it up!" The others screamed and ran towards the fight, trying to break us up.

I wrestled with Aang on the ground pinning him hard.

"You better take that back Zuko!"

"No!" Suddenly I heard a load groan and felt myself being pulled up. Appa grabbed my shirt in his mouth and threw me off Aang. Aang laughed at me thanking Appa, but the bison also took is shirt and tossed him to the side. Sokka walked up beside the beast, petting him and giving him a cabbage. The bison's work was finished and went back to his corner to sleep.

I got and rubbed my head. Grabbing my stuff I walked far away from the gang and set up my sleeping bag for the night. I slipped in and didn't say a word. I felt the stares piercing holes into my back. A single tear rolled down my cheek, wishing Katara were in my arms right now.


	7. Chapter 6

**Bloodbending Prodigy**

**6**

**Katara**

She was right, it was morning and I couldn't remember much. Only that I had a throbbing pain in my head. I sat up and looked around the exquisite room I was in. The bed I lay on was rimmed with gold and the silky red sheets were warm. The walls had a faint red color with gold designs running along the top and bottom. There was a sudden knock at the door. I gave a quiet 'yes' and four women walked in holding a red outfit. One of them rushed me out of bed and out of the red silky robe I wore. Getting my clothes taken off by someone else wasn't comfortable at all but I assumed she knew what she was doing. She then gave my new under garments to ware and let me put _those_ on myself. I walked behind a dressing screen and did so quickly, then the other women brought me the red clothes they had and helped me put them on.

I looked in the mirror as I changed. It was a long sleeved red shirt, the ends were baggy, so they wrapped my wrist and forearm in a red bind. The sleeve hung to my elbow. Then I slipped into my pants that were also a bit baggy but the boots that I slipped on secured the ends letting them hang just below my knee. Despite the long sleeved outfit, it was quit comfortable. The colors were also quit beautiful, a light red top with a slightly darker shad of red for the pants. The boots were also red with a streak of gold running from the top to the toe. One woman came from behind me and wrapped a dark red sash around me tying it in the front and let it hang. I looked over the pile of blue on the bed. I seemed to like that color better but didn't complain. A blue necklace sat on top of the pile and I went over to pick it up but the maids pulled me back to sit in a chair.

I looked back in the mirror across from where I sat and watched the ladies get busy with my hair. There was so much of it they couldn't decide what to do with it. Finally after discussing they tied it in a simple high pony tail with a gold band. A few short strands fell into my face and the women sighed. I smiled and thanked them as they dismissed and another girl walked in.

"Are you ready?" I nodded. If she meant being dressed, I was definitely ready. "Let's go."

I followed the girl out of the room and down a long hall way. Vases with beautiful pink flowers lined the hall and big picture frames hung down the walls.

"Do you remember your mission?" I looked at her taking my attention off the walls.

"Mission?" I said and looked straight ahead. My head started to hurt again like this morning and I remembered and light. The light was telling me something.

_The Avatar is your enemy._

_You will kill his friends and bring him to Ozai._

I nodded to her and she huffed.

"You better." We made it to the outside of the great maze and met up with two other girls there.

"Mai, Ty Lee, get ready to departure. We've got an Avatar to find." The one in pink started to jump and squeal as she made her way to me.

"Yay, she's on our team now!"

"Ty Lee! Let's go." She gave me a smile and ran over to the girl in command and followed her into a chariot. Looking back she gestured me to follow and I did.

"Where are we going?"

"To the airship, silly. We gotta go find the Avatar and bring him here remember?" 'Ty Lee' hugged my arm as she spoke. I nodded. Only about five minutes or so on the ride we were stopped by a man. He talked to the driver who came into the chariot to talk to us.

"What's going on? Why have we stopped?" Azula asked the man.

"Your father has sent a message to stop you. He says he doesn't want you to go anywhere but ember island for a vacation." He handed her the scroll with the evidence.

"Vacation? I don't need a vacation I need to find the Avatar!" Ty Lee looked with pleading eyes at the girl. She sighed and nodded. "Fine, I will grant my fathers wish. Send message to him that I will take up this offer." Something tells me she has a soft spot for Ty Lee. The man bowed and was off. Seconds later we were moving in a different direction. In the distance I could a ship ready for departure. We were going to Ember Island…where?

**Zuko**

Morning came quickly and I packed my things and loaded Appa, as did everyone else. I was still angry with Aang, we hadn't spoken all morning. I sat quietly on Appa's back and didn't say a word. Obviously Aang had figured out the directions to Ember Island and was headed there now. All my plans for that romantic evening are lost now.

We arrived an hour later and I showed them my 'home away form home' that we would be staying in. We picked rooms and unpacked our things heading back out for lunch. It was a quick silent lunch all except for Suki and Sokka and what they would be doing all day, like going to the beach and what not. After I finished, I walked back into the house and looked around. Nothing much had changed except for all the dust in some rooms. I walked into my parent's old room. On my mothers side table was my hand print imprinted in a now solid rock. I remembered making this with her. I slowly put my hand over the small one in the rock and closed my eyes. I wish times were like this; happy and with a family that loves you.

"You don't actually _miss_ being with parents that probably tell you what to do all the time." Toph said leaning casually against the door. I eyed her at her remark.

"You know you miss them. You know you miss the attention they gave you. I'd give anything for that." I whispered the last part to myself but the girl has ears like a messenger hawk so…

"You think I miss being treated like a baby? Hell no." She said. "Stop wanting what you can't have and get over it. We're you family now. Ozai wasn't man enough to be a good father for you. The more you weep the more victory he gains at being 'world's worst father'." I thought about what she said, part of it was true but I would never forget the times were I _did _have a family. I smiled and walked up to her.

"Thanks." I said.

"Just call me dad." She smiled and put her small hand on my back leading me out with the others.

**Katara**

We arrived at the island and were welcomed by two old women at the dock. Li and Lo, if I remember correctly, should us to our rooms. Mai said it looked like the each threw up all over it and I had to agree. It was like a rainbow of colors that just didn't work with each other. After getting settled in Azula announced we were going to the beach. I changed into a bathing suite that Ty Lee gave me. It was a bit reveling but I wore it anyway. It was a dark red bikini…that's it. It was different from the others, theirs had skirts at least.

We walked down to the beach and I noticed Azula's temper as she walked along. She was upset with her father for making her go on this trip but dealt with it. Ty Lee on the other hand had boys literally lining up to spend just a little bit of time with her. Mai and I didn't know what to do so we just took a seat where we were standing and watched everyone else.

"You don't do much do you?" Mai asked me.

"My mission is to bring the Avatar to Ozai and kill his friends."

"We'll you don't have to worry about that right now, we're on vacation." She said leaning back on her hands. I nodded and also sat back.

"Come on beach bums we're playing next." I looked over at Azula and noticed she was talking about the sport some other people were playing. I went over with the huddle and listened to her plan. After knowing what I would be doing I let my actions take over. The game went be quickly as we kicked and punched our way to victory. This feeling of adrenaline I could get used to. It will be very helpful with my mission.

Just when our game ended two boys walked over and congratulated us inviting us to their party. The one with all of his hair pulled back looked at me and smiled.

"Your friend can come too." He told Ty Lee. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What about us." Azula refereed to her and Mai. Chan and Ruon-Jian decided 'yes'. Ty Lee squealed.

"We're going to a party! How exciting! Come on lets go get outfits for tonight." She grabbed my hand and headed back for our rooms.

**Zuko**

"Guess what guys. We're going to a party!" Sokka came back with Suki with the news.

"Why?" I asked looking up form the scroll I was reading. Toph and Aang stopped their sandbending and walked over.

"Because we're cool. And a couple of _cool_ kids like us said we could come to their party. This makes us cool."

"What?" Everyone asked the weird boy. He moaned in frustration.

"You're all coming!" He stormed inside the house with Suki following and got ready for the dreadful thing.

**Katara**

Ty Lee had finally letting me decide out of two outfits she picked and we went out and off to the party. Azula said it was important to get there on time. I felt slightly awkward when we got there and know one else was. Chan had let us in and said we could just wait until people started to show up.

I could tell Azula liked this boy a lot. She gave him complements and everything that made the room very awkward. Chan simply ignored her and looked at me. I looked away tying to ignore his gaze. But he walked up to me, quickly getting my attention.

"What's your name?" He said taking my hand.

"Uh, Kata-

Azula was shaking her head behind him and I knew what she meant.

"Uh, that information is classified." I heard a smack! Assuming it was Ty Lee. Chan laughed.

"Ok. Why don't you ladies take a seat and help yourselves."

**Zuko**

The hour came around and I got ready for the 'mandatory' party. Aang had announced her didn't want to be seem and that we should all go and have fun. I had no problem with that. I wasn't in a good stage with him right now, which isn't typically good since I _am_ his firebending teacher and that he's probably getting sloppy.

All problems aside I stepped out of the house and with the gang, minus Aang, and walked to the party.

These so called 'cool' kids answered the door and let us in. Sokka and Suki ran off and I was stuck with Toph. She soon found the buffet table and I left her to eat while I gave my self a tour of the house.

**Katara**

We waited a while and more people started to come in. I sat quietly beside Mai while Azula tried to grab Chan's attention and Ty Lee couldn't keep the boys off of her. Soon after Mai left with Ruon-Jian. I was left to sit quietly be myself sipping my drink.

"Hey." I looked up to see Chan with a smile on his face. I guess me had gotten rid of Azula.

"Hi." I said putting the cup to my lips, but he stopped it and took the cup putting it on the table and pulling me to my feet.

"How bout I give you a personal tour of the house." He smirked at me and led me away.

We walked threw halls with tan walls and gold designs. I had to admit; just the walls were beautiful here.

"This is my room." He said leading me in. It reminded me a lot of the room I was in at the palace; very clean and very red. I suddenly felt my self being pushed back against the wall. Chan had me pinned between his arms that were against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I like you, a lot." He smiled. "Don't you like me too?"

"Yes I do. You're very friendly to me." He laughed.

"No I mean like this." His eyes closed and he leaned close to my face and kissed me. I can't remember if I've ever kissed another boy before, but if this was my first time I might as well enjoy it right? Something in the back of my mind told me not to, and to get away from him but I was confused and didn't know what to do.

So I let him kiss me and I kissed him back. He slid his hands up my waist and towards my breasts. That gut feeling was screaming now and I decided that that was enough.

"Katara?" I opened my eyes and looked at were the voice came form; a boy with dark black hair and a scar.

**Zuko**

I wanted to get away from all of the commotion so I looked for a room just to lie down in for a while and think. I found one and opened the door. To my amazement I found Katara…kissing another guy. My heart shattered.

"Katara?"

"What do you think your doing in here?" The guy said holding her closer. I got anger and pounced on him, knocking Katara out of is grasp.

"Don't touch her!" I grabbed her arm and led her out of the room. She looked weird, not like herself. Almost gone. I pushed the thought away for now and scolded her for kissing him yet wanting to hold her because I missed her.

**Katara **

As this boy talked to me, images flashed threw my mind as I remembered: _Kill the ex-prince, Zuko._ I could feel my pupils get bigger and I attacked my target.


	8. Chapter 7

**Bloodbending Prodigy**

**7**

**Zuko**

"Katara?" I looked her as her eyes grew wide. This was a different side of her.

"Are you ok?" That's when she attacked me. She pushed me to the ground holding an ice dagger but I swiftly dodged it and rolled out of the way.

"Katara! Stop!" It was no use; she was completely out of control. Running didn't seem to help, she only ran faster. Finally, I made my way back to the party, breathing heavy. The other teens looked over to where the commotion was happening and started running too. This girl was nuts!

I ran through the crowd to find the rest of the gang.

"Katara?" I looked over and saw Toph in awe. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She slightly whispered. (Guessing now she left guilty for the whole thing.)

"Toph! You have to help me grab her before she kills one of us!" She nodded.

"I'm already on it." She ran towards the crazy girl and tried to hold her off while I looked for Sokka. I walked through all of the rooms but couldn't find the water tribe boy. I groaned and went back out to help Toph.

The fight had been carried outside, Toph and Katara all muddy and dirty. I looked through the crowd for Sokka but unfortunately found someone else instead: Ty Lee. The girl smiled a wide grin and waved frantically at me. Out of know where, Azula came and put a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. The circus girl tried to play it off, like she didn't see me, but there was no fooling Azula. She looked my way and gave me an evil grin, disappearing in the crowd. I panicked and ran towards Toph grabbing her away from Katara.

"Toph! We have to go NOW!"

"Not yet. Let me just rip her eyes out then we can leave!" She grumbled. I pulled her away from the fight and started running back to camp. Katara was following us and very quickly.

"Aang!" I screamed as we reached the beach house. A gust of wind blew past me and I looked up to Aang fighting Azula. She had gotten here first! In the house I saw sharp objects being thrown and a boomerang being flung, then came Suki and Ty Lee in a fist fight.

"Come on Toph lets pack our things and get out of here." I looked back for the blind girl but she was already fighting Katara again. I groaned and ran to help Toph.

"Katara! What's going on?" She didn't respond.

"Don't waste your breathe Sparky, she won't tell us anything!" Toph said before dodging the water that was thrown her way.

"Well look what we have here." I heard Azula say in the distance. I turned around to see what was happening and saw that Aang was actually loosing. Time to get out of here then. I ran around the back of the house when a sharp dagger was thrown towards my head.

"Going somewhere Zuko." I frowned at her. She ran to me and I took a fighting stance. Two more daggers shot out of her sleeves and headed towards me in a quick motion. I slightly moved to the left and dodged them easily.

"That's all you've got for me Mai?" I knew what she was doing. She was going easy; she didn't _really_ want to hurt me. She growled at my remark and threw more weapons at me. At this point I was just running from her. I needed to get to Appa.

I knew I had gotten to our big furry friend when I heard his groan.

"Appa yip, yip!" The bison took off to the roof of the house. When we were close enough, I held onto Appa's horn while I reached for Aang. I grabbed his collar and threw him on Appa's saddle. Sokka noticed what I was doing, so he ran in the house and grabbed Suki as I came by and scooped them up. Lastly Toph flung herself up on Appa with earthbending and we flew quickly form the area.

"I can't believe we left Katara, _again_."

"She was crazy!" Toph raised her arms over her head as she screamed in frustration.

"It was weird. Her pupils grew all of a sudden and she just attacked me."

"What?" Everyone looked at Aang. "Her pupils got bigger?"

"Yeah." I said giving him a confused look.

"The same thing happened when I fought Jet. One moment he was fighting _with_ me and the next, after Long Feng said something, Jet's pupils grew bigger and he started attacking me.

"So you think Long Feng is apart of this?" Toph asked.

"It can't be Long Feng, we got rid off him." Sokka said crossing his arms.

"Then the Dai Li? Long Feng _did _control them." Aang asked.

"They wouldn't do it alone though. They'd need someone to give them orders." Sokka said stroking his chin and thinking. It suddenly hit me.

"Azula. I remember she controlled a few Dai Li members. Probably all of it by now."

"Then that's it! Azula made the Dai Li brain wash Katara into thinking we were the bad guys." Everyone looked at Toph. She was right. We have to save Katara.

**Katara**

Azula walked up to me. She looked pretty mad. I tried my best and fought as much as I could but it wasn't enough.

"What was that? I thought you were a master waterbender?" Mai said getting closer to me.

"Relax Mai. This was just a test run. We will see them again don't worry. For now let's get back to the fire nation. I've had enough _vacation_."

After the whole beach incident we were headed back to the fire nation on Azula's ship. I sat down next to Mai and she slightly scooted away. Ty Lee, on the other hand, walked right up and sat next to me crossing her legs and resting her elbows on her knee while supporting her head.

"So, you and Zuko?" Her grin spread across her face and me and Mai looked at her.

"What about him?"

"Oh I forgot," she sat crossing her arms. "You're brain washed." She huffed.

"What about her and Zuko?" Mai asked getting closer. Ty Lee looked at her friend with a smile.

"Mai's jealous?" She said almost squealing. Mai growled and turned back around avoiding the subject.

"Whatever." The grouchy girl mumbled.

**Ok before you get upset…I know it's a super short chapter. I actually wrote this a while ago (which is why it seems so bleh (like Mai haha) but didn't really know what to write after the fight scene. So again sorry for the super long wait. :( I'm sorta at a writers block with all of my stories right now. I sorta just wanted to put this one out there cause of such the long wait. So again sorry for everything just give me a little more time and I'll loads more chapters. Thanks for reading. Review! :) **


End file.
